With the improvement of medication, people can collect and analyze the vital signs, such as body temperature, blood pressure, blood sugar, pulse, respiration rate, and EEG to learn more about the messages sent by a body. Therefore, there are many relevant measuring tools, such as blood-pressure meter and electrocardiograph, on the market. These apparatuses can provide users the convenience of taking these vital signs at any time and any place, to understand the status of one's own body. However, in medical field, there are many diseases take a long time to note the occurrences of symptoms. For example the heart disease, the obstructive Sleep Apnea Syndrome, and some other chronic sleep relevant problems takes a long time to observe all kinds of vital signs to evaluate the transition of the status of diseases to further control the changes in the diseases. However, current physical signal monitoring systems are constructed on the base of the traditional wire transmission technology. The facilities are often really large and stationary. Moreover, users have to be covered with wires to be monitored. As a result, the subjects' movement is largely limited. On the other hand, even though current meters on the market are small and portable, they can only be used stand-alone. Therefore, the function of long term monitoring the status of a disease or real-time monitoring is lacked; hence, the effect of the use is limited. However, if data transmission is needed, the devices will need to be largely modified, so that very few products would be equipped with the function of network transmitting, which is very bad for the establishment of distance medication in the future.
In conclusion, the modification of long term or real-time monitoring device needs to be done as soon as possible. With the growing emphasis on the needs of distance medication and the global aging population, how to modify current meters on the market under the premise of the least changes and lowest costs to provide it a meter that can monitor disease long term and immediately, and the functions of automatic transmission, high quality individual monitoring are the main focuses.
Due to the shortness of prior art, the applicant of the present invention finally figured out the idea to overcome the shortness of prior art through a lot of careful experiments and research with restless spirit.